Just for Tonight
by zvforever
Summary: ONESHOT. What happens with Puck and Quinn after Sectionals? Does he accept Quinn's decision to be on her own or does he fight for her? Rated T for safety.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I have just recently started watching Glee (I have watched all the episodes though) and I am completely in love with the show! My favorite couple is definitely Puck/Quinn, so I decided to write a little story about them. I think I will start with a oneshot and maybe some other time I'll write a full story for them, but I hope you enjoy this and please review!**

**Oh, and this is written in Quinn's POV and it takes place right after Sectionals; after they finish "My Life Would Suck Without You."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_Just for Tonight_

Everyone began filing out of the rehearsal room as Mr. Schuester had already ran after Miss Pillsbury. I could feel Puck's eyes on me as I gather my bag to leave the room, remembering that I didn't actually have anywhere to go. After Finn found out that it wasn't his baby, he was obviously furious and shocked, but he still offered to let me stay at his house. I, however, did not feel that it was right. Especially considering I had lied to him and cheated on him. It killed me to know that even though Finn was extremely upset with me, he still offered for me to stay at his house. Since I declined, however, I gathered all of my things earlier from his house, and left his house.

This had only come to my attention now. I had no idea where I was going to go. I didn't want to stay at a friend's house because I knew their parents would be more than judgmental. Especially if it was someone form the Cheerios.

I knew that if I didn't leave the room soon, then Puck would come over to me and begin asking me questions and try to convince me to let him help out with the baby. As much as I hated to admit it, I really wanted him to help and be involved, but I didn't want to get hurt. Even though I knew that he would never hurt me intentionally, I didn't want to risk it. I know that that is a stupid reason not to be with someone, but it's true.

I decided to leave before Puck had a chance to approach me. As I left I felt tears stinging my eyes. I had been crying a lot lately. I didn't know whether it had to do with Puck or Finn. Actually, if I was truly honest with myelf then it was moreso about Puck, but I still couldn't forgive myself for what I had done to Finn. The tears began falling harder as I sat in my car. I couldn't stay in the school parking lot, so I began driving. Where? I had no idea. I would just go wherever the road took me.

While in the car, I listened to my mixed CD of love songs that I made off my computer. Let's just say, the songs didn't exactly cheer me up. Before I kenw it, though, I was entering the parking lot of a local park. I saw some kids ice skating with their parents as I sat down on the bench to watch. It was winter afterall, so that was _the _activity to engage yourself in. Too bad I couldn't ice skate right now. It was one of my favorite winter activities, but I was too afraid to get on the ice in case I fell.

My mind drifted back to thinking of my current living siatuation. I had no idea where I was going to go or what I was going to do. I had recently gotten a job at a cafe to have extra cash for the baby and clothes and such, but that definitely wasn't going to help me with renting an apartment or anything. I was at a loss. I couldn't sleep in my car, that would just not work, and eventually people would have questions. I no longer knew what to do, and my future seemed even more uncertain than it had the other morning when Finn found out it wasn't his baby.

"You seem to be thinking offly hard," I heard someone say to me. When I turned my head, there was Puck standing there looking down at me.

"What are you doing here, Puck?" I asked with barely any emotion in my voice. As much as I wanted to just fall into his arms and cry, I couldn't. I had too much pride for that.

"Well I really wanted to talk to you. And when I called Finn's house looking for you he said you were no longer living there. He also assured me that he did not kick you out, but that you said that it would be wrong to stay there any longer, which I must say had me shocked, but then I remembered what a good guy Finn was compared to anyone else I know," he said as he took a seat next to me.

"Are you trying to make me feel even worse, Puckerman?" I asked as I felt the tears start clouding my eyes again. I refused to cry, though, I would not let Puck see me cry.

"No, not at all. It just reminds me that not everyone in this world is a complete asshole like me," he said, sounding defeated for the first time in all the time that I've known him.

"You're not an asshole, Puck," I said as I turned to look at him with a serious gaze.

"Somehow, I'm not very convinced," he replied. "Look, I don't blame you for not wanting to have me in your life or the baby's life. But I really want to be there for you, Quinn. And the baby. You honestly have no idea how much I love you and how much I really want to be there for you."

At hearing those words, my head snapped in his direction, so quickly that my head started to hurt, "What?" I asked softly. Noah Puckerman never told anyone he loved them. Ever. Everyone knew that he was all about going from one girl to the next. So the fact that he was telling me those three important words was a bit of a shock.

"What?" he asked, confused as to what I was referring to.

"You said you love me," I answered just as softly, and just as questioningly as he had.

A smile spread across his face. "You didn't think that I was jealous of Finn just because he got to take care of you while you were pregnant did you?"

I was speechles. This had been going on for a while? Since when did Puck fall in love. Let alone with me?

"Puck, what are you talking about?" I asked, more confused than ever.

He sighed heavily, as if contemplating whether he should tell me what was actually going through his mind. He finally decided to look me straight in the eyes and tell me exactly what was on his mind.

"Look Quinn. It killed me to see you with Finn. I never wanted to say it, but it was true. I've liked you for a long time, but it killed me to know that Finn got to you before I did. Then, I was so mad at myself that I just wanted to forget the pain, and I thought that one night stands would help. And they did, for a while, and then I just felt like even more of a dick for doing it for the hell of it.

"After that one night with you, though, it made me realize how much I really loved you, even if you had no idea. It made me want to be better. After that night, I was prepared to fight for you. And I was going to, until I saw how happy you were with Finn. And I thought that maybe I shouldn't disturb that. When you told me you were pregnant, I had every intention of helping you and being there for you, but you didn't want to give me the time of day. And honestly, I didn't blame you. I don't exactly hold the greatest track record. But, again, it made me want to be better.

"You should know, ever since that night with you, I haven't slept with anyone. I promised myself that I wasn't going to do anything until I was positive that nothing would happen between us, which I knew I would always have hope, so I didn't know when that would be. I was still ready to fight for you, even after you told me I was a Lima-loser," he smiled as I had tears in my eyes from his confession. I went to speak, but he interrupted me, "And I felt so stupid after we babysat and I was a jerk. I knew that I just needed an escape, but I didn't know what, and then Santana texted me, and it just happened. I'm not proud of it. Especially after I saw how disappointed you were in me. You can ask her, I haven't talked to her or any of the cheerios since. All I wanted to do was go back to that night and change it because it was so perfect with the exception of my fault.

"I can tell you one thing, though. When we were babysitting those kids, I had the most incredible feeling in the world. And I just knew that me and you, we could do it. We could be good parents. And I can really try and be a good father, if you let me. That's really all I ask Quinn because I know that you'll never feel the same way about me as I feel about you, but I desperately want to be there for our daughter, and I really hope that you can at least let me do that if you won't let me be there for you."

By the time he finished, I was full on sobbing. I couldn't believe the sincerity in his voice as he spilled his thoughts and concerns to me. I had no idea that Puck had so many emotions within, and I was shocked to find out that he wa full on in love with me, but what scared me ever more was that my feelings for him have never been stronger. As much as I wanted to kiss him right now I knew that I couldn't. It would only complicate things at the moment, but I had to give him something.

"Puck," I tried to get out, "I'm so sorry for everything I have said to you or accused you of. To be honest, you have been there for me and tried to help me with the baby more than Finn has, which makes me eternally grateful. And, if I'm being honest with myself, then I love you too," I whispered the last part, but he heard me because he looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled at him and responded to his eyes, "But I want to take it slow. I know that we're kind of doing it all backwards considering I'm already pergnant, but I don't want to rush into being too serious in a relationship. I want to go slowly."

I don't think I've ever seen Puck happier than he was in that moment. His face was filled with joy as he stood and took me with him as he embraced me tighter than anyone ever has. It made me feel strangely safe. Safer than I ever felt in Finn's arms or even my father's. At that moment, I knew that he and I would perfectly fine, even when the baby came, we would make it work, no matter what.

At that moment, it began snowing, and it was the most perfect setting that it was impossible not to look each other in the eyes and lean in for a kiss. I thought the kiss would be rough (because let's face it, this is Puck), but to my surprise the kiss was sweet and full of passion. It was most definitely better than any kiss I had ever shared with Finn.

When we broke apart we both had smiles on our faces, and as Puck held onto my waist and my arms were still on his shoulders, he looked me straight in the eye and whispered an "I love you." I smiled and replied with the same. Oh yeah, our relationship is definitely reversed. We go from getting pregnant, to saying "I love you," to actually being in a relationship.

After another couple minutes of just indulging in each other's presence, Puck saw that I was beginning to get cold. So, he asked, "How about we go back to my house and drink some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds perfect," I smiled warmly. So we headed towards my car, as Puck actually got a ride from someone here. He insisted on driving me, considering he was trying to be a gentleman, which I must say I loved.

As we were enjoying the light conversation on the way back to Puck's house, a question popped into my head. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I know you better than you think, Quinn," he said matter-of-factly as he paid attention to the road.

"Is that right?" I asked, intrigued.

"Mhmm," he smiled enthusiastically.

"May I ask what some of these things that you know about me are?" I truly wanted to know.

"Well, when you're contemplating something you always bite your lip. When you really love a book, you won't stop reading it until you finish; you won't put it down for anything or anyone. When you're truly upset with someone, you try to mask your pain by acting as if you don't care, but your eyes give you away. You hate feeling vulnerable, so you put up a wall that is pretty damn hard to break through, but when you do, there's this whole other side of you, which is pretty incredible."

Just as he finished his explanation, he stopped in front of his house, and I leaned over to kiss him tenderly on the lips. I could not believe the words that had just left Puck's mouth. I honestly had no idea that he was so attentive. I put my heart into that kiss in order to show Puck that I truly meant what I said earlier about being in a relationship, and the fact that I was also in love with him.

As we parted he smiled, and we then proceeded to make our way towards the house. When we entered, we heard Puck's mom in the kitchen.

"Ma, we have company!" he yelled as we entered the house. I immediately saw a petite woman enter the hallway and smile at us. "You remember Quinn."

"Hi Mrs. Puckerman," I said politely as I extended my hand. If there was one thing I learned from my parents, it was to always be proper in front of adults and especially parents.

"Oh please dear, call me Beth," she answered as she rejected the hand, but went in for a hug instead. Puck just smiled at the exchange.

"Puck!" came another, smaller voice. A little girl, around the age of seven, ran into the hallway right into Puck's arms.

"Geez Allie, how much sugar did you have today?" he asked jokingly. "Allie, say hi to Quinn."

"Hi," she replied shyly.

"Hi Allie," I said nicely to her with a smile on my face.

"Allie, why don't you go in the kitchen and finish those cookies while I speak to Puck and Quinn," said Beth as I looked at Puck worriedly, wondering whether we were in trouble.

Allie huffed to which Puck said, "Allison, you have to listen to Mom." She merely nodded and ran back to the kitchen. I was truly taken aback by how great Puck was with his little sister. I would have never thought that the badass Noah Puckerman would be a softie when it came to kids.

Beth's voice broke me from my thoughts as I listened intently. "So, Quinn, we have the guest bedroom set up for you. You can stay as long as you'd like. I see we will also have to get you some new clothes. I think we have some maternity clothes in the attic. I'll have Noah fetch those for you."

"I'm on it," said Puck as he was already ascending the stairs. The whole situation had me confused. Did Puck know that I was going to come back with him? I'll have to ask him that later.

"Thank you so much, Beth, I really hope I'm not intruding. I wouldn't want to disturb you," I said, trying to make sure that I was welcome here.

"Nonsense dear. Believe me, any girl who makes my son swoon like that is worthy of only the best. Especially when she's carrying his child," she smiled at me. I was taken aback. Puck had told his mom about the pregnancy. Well that saves us a conversation. "I am actually truly grateful to you." She must have seen the confused look on my face because she explained, "Noah hasn't been drinking or partying or going out with girls for months now. I've seen him honestly try to be responsible and try to help out a lot more. I'll be honest, I was a bit shocked when he told me that he got a girl pregnant, but when he mentioned that it was Quinn Fabray, the girl I knew he's been head over heels in love with for the longest time, I knew that I didn't really have much to worry about."

I could not believe the sincerity in her voice. She had no problem with the pregnancy. I could tell that she knew that it'd be difficult for all of us for a while, but she wasn't at all bothered that her son is having a baby, rather she's proud that he's taking full responsibility and is really trying to make an effort. When Beth mentioned that Puck hasn't been at his old way in months, it also confirmed what he had said earlier, which gave me a sense of relief. I didn't want to doubt Puck, but I think I had a right to be at least a little dubious considering our past, but I now knew for sure that everything he said to me was the complete and utter truth.

Ten minutes later Puck finally finished bringing down the three boxes full of maternity clothes, which Beth then told me I should sort through and use anything I'd like. I resorted to a pair of jeans a plain gray t-shirt.

The rest of the night had been perfect. We ate dinner, watched a little tv. I got to know Beth and Allie a bit more. Beth had assured me that she was excited for the baby and even Allie exclaimed that she'd love to play with the baby when she got here. I felt at home. Moreso than I had ever felt in my actual home with my parents. I knew that this is the one place where I wouldn't be judged, which made me feel blessed to have people who actually care.

Before we knew it, it was eleven o'clock and I excused myself to go to bed. As I was ascending the stairs I heard Beth tell Puck, "I'm so happy you're finally happy Puck. You both seem really happy." This statement made me smile because I truly was happier than I had been in a long time.

I got ready for bed, dressing in a pair of Puck's sweatpants and his football t-shirt that he had conveniently dropped into the maternity box. I slid into bed, not believing that only this morning I had nowhere to go.

Just as I pondered this, I heard a light knock on the door. I softly responded for the person to come in, and realized that it was Puck. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you goodnight," he said softly.

I smiled even though I knew he probably couldn't see me in the dark. "Goodnight Puck," I answered.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said as began closing the door, but I felt the need to call after him. "Yeah?"

"Can you stay here with me? Just for tonight?" I asked shyly. I didn't know if it was asking too much since we were staying at his mother's house, but I guess it was all right considering he walked in and closed the door behind him.

I felt him lift the covers and lay down next to me. I maneuvered myself to lay facing him on side as my hand went on his chest and his arm wrapped around me. I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head and hold me tightly, to which I smiled.

For the first time in as long as I can remember, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, actually looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N: What'd you guys think? I actually like this one, but I would love to have feedback, so PLEASE REVIEW! It really keeps me motivated and it let's me know what you guys like and don't like so that I can maybe write another story. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks guys!**


End file.
